1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guidance mechanism for a subcaliber-sized fin-stabilized practice projectile including wings or vanes which are radially fixedly arranged on the shank of the projectile.
It is intended that guidance mechanisms for subcaliber-sized fin-stabilized projectiles should evince the least possible air resistance or aerodynamic drag. When projectiles of that kind, especially those of the respective practice version, are fired against target boards, then the observation of any deviation in the hits in the target is rendered extremely difficult because of the relatively small holes fired therethrough.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Thus, in any case, there are known conical hole guidance mechanisms for practice ammunition from the disclosure of German Patent No. 28 44 870 C2, which punch large, easily discernable holes into the target boards. The air resistance of these guidance mechanisms; however, is substantially higher than that of live or battle ammunition. Moreover, the external ballistics deviates significantly from that of live or battle ammunition, especially along greater firing distances or ranges.